


Of Glory and Goodbye

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Second Person, Past Tense, Reworked, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Y i k e s, as a first person fic can you believe that, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The night that Sirius is saved from the Dementor's kiss, he has some loose ends to tie up before he leaves to go into hiding.





	Of Glory and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually something that I wrote and posted in 2013 on Fanfiction.net. It was a fic in first person, and it was posted under the title of "It Wasn't Goodbye." I gave it a little tlc in the here and now, and... voila! New and improved, here it is!

It took everything in you not to throw yourself at him. Whether you wanted to embrace him or strangle him, you didn't quite know, and from the look on his face, he couldn't tell which way you were leaning. When he pled with you, though… you knew he was telling the truth. Call it what you will: A friend's knowledge, a lover's intuition… you just knew. You did embrace him, once, but there were more important things to attend to. 

The traitor. 

You didn't know why you hadn't seen it sooner, probably because you hadn't seen him transform as many times as Sirius had when you’d all been children. You’d always not been… yourself. You couldn't believe when he got away, when suddenly Sirius,  _ your _ Sirius, whom you now knew was innocent, was once again being locked away, this time to be subjected to the Kiss. 

The wolf in you took over. You couldn't stop it, because you felt the same way. You ripped everything apart. It didn't matter; Dumbledore had already told you that you couldn't stay for long if anyone found out about your furry little problem, and now… people certainly knew about it. 

You finally collapsed at your desk. There were no tears, no sobbing or crying. You’d cried over him once before, when he'd left, when you’d thought he'd killed Lily and James. 

And then suddenly, he was there. You heard him, felt him standing behind you before he even opened his mouth.

"You'd better get out of here." The first words you’d spoken. You regretted them.

"Not until I know." You’d stood, turned to him.

"Know what?" You couldn't get over the changes in him. There was a hollow look in his eyes. His skin was sallow, and he was paler than you’d ever seen him. You could see his ribs through his shirt.

"I lied when I said Pettigrew was the only thing that kept me sane," he'd said. You noted the use of Peter's last name. As much as he'd hurt you, you couldn't deal with the changes. The traitor was still  _ Peter _ .

"I would be lying if I said I haven't missed you." Your voice cracked on the words. But it was all the invitation he seemed to need. He walked forward and embraced you, and you wrapped your arms tightly around him. It had amazed you at the time, how small he seemed. You had always been thinner, shorter. Now you were holding him, comforting him the way he'd always done for you in the past.

"Moony," he'd murmured, and looked at you. You remember the indecision in his eyes, the fear. You’d leaned up and kissed him softly. You were scared, too. But he held you and you held him and for a moment, the world disappeared and it was just the two of you again. And then he broke it roughly. There were tears on his cheeks, and you’d wiped them away.

"I love you, you know. I never stopped." The words hit you in a way that you’d never known you could be hit.

"I love you too." And then, he kissed you roughly, pulling away only when he needed air. You were the one crying, this time.

"You have to go," you’d choked out, and he'd nodded.

"This isn't goodbye." He’d hugged you tightly once more, and then made his way to the window.

"I love you," he'd whispered, and jumped out. You’d gasped and rushed over, only to see him waving from the back of a hippogriff. Despite yourself, you’d laughed through the tears still falling down your cheeks. He would be alright. After all, it wasn't goodbye. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
